


Fantasy Threesome

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Holt ask Jake to have a threesome with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jake took a sip of the wine Holt had poured for him. _Man, this is good_ , he thought. _Maybe expensive wine really is better than the $2 stuff. Whatever, I’m never going to admit that._

“Peralta,” Holt said after taking a seat across from Jake and next to Kevin. “I don’t want to get overly emotional, but I will miss you.” Jake waited to see if Holt was going to add to that at all, but he didn’t.

“I’ll hella miss you too,” Jake told him. “Like, a shit ton.”

Kevin smiled between them affectionately and said, “Look at how much better you’ve both gotten at talking about your feelings.”

“I really wish I could stay at the 9-9 forever,” Jake told him. “But, obviously, we have to move. Amy couldn’t pass up the opportunity to be captain of her own precinct and I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to tell everyone I’m married to an actual Beverly Hills Cop. I love saying it! It doesn’t get old!”

“I wish you could stay as well,” Holt told him. “But, on the other hand… now I’m not your boss anymore.”

Jake furrowed his eyebrow. “I mean, that’s… true. But, I feel like you’re saying it in a super-weird way.”

“I’m being casual,” Holt told him. “And organically broaching a new subject.”

“And what is that subject?” Jake asked.

“We were going to try to bring it up subtly after a few drinks,” Kevin said.

“I jumped the gun,” Holt admitted. He calmly said, “As you can see, I’m a wreck with nervousness.”

“Uh, what’s going on?” Jake asked him.

“Now that we’re no longer co-workers and just friends--”

 _Wow, it’s still so weird hearing Holt call me a friend_ , Jake thought.

“--I wanted to tell you that I have… sexual feelings for you,” Holt finished.

 _Oh. That’s way weirder_.

“Cool. Cool. Noice,” Jake said. He cycled through all of the follow-up questions he had to try and figure out which was the most pressing. “Um, why are you telling me this in front of your husband?”

“I also think you’re very cute,” Kevin told him.

“Seriously?” Jake asked.

“Yeah, it’s odd, usually I’m only attracted to men who have some sort of power or authority, but I guess there’s an exception to every rule.”

“Well, I am a cop,” Jake said.

“Hm,” Kevin said, not sounding convinced.

“Okay, um, next question… you never, ever gave me the impression that you thought about me that way. Like, at all.”

“That’s not a question,” Holt told him sternly.

Kevin laughed a little and said, “He would do terribly on _Jeopardy!_ ” Holt smiled at him affectionately and nodded his agreement.

“If you were attracted to me, why didn’t it ever seem like it?” Jake asked.

“You were my employee. Are you suggesting I would be so unprofessional I’d treat an employee differently because I was attracted to them?”

“Nope. Not at all,” Jake said. “So… are you just telling me this for the sake of honesty…”

“We wanted to ask if before you move to California, you would consider having a threesome with us,” Holt told him.

“That is not a word I ever expected to hear you say, let alone as part of a… invitation … for me.”

“An invitation, not a,” Kevin corrected gently.

“I gotta say you are really hitting my sexual buttons,” Jake acknowledged. “And you’re both super-handsome. It’s like ridiculous. I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t started to think about it in the shower a couple times and then been like ‘whoa, dude, let’s backtrack and get back to Jessica Rabbit like usual…”

Holt and Kevin nodded patiently and waited for him to finish.

  
“But, um, I feel like I should talk to Amy?”

“Oh, of course,” Holt said. “Talk it over and decide what you want to do.”

Jake chugged the rest of his wine as they sat in silence. “Um, so, I know you had a whole dinner planned but I feel like I have a lot to go process…”

“Are you sure? Kevin made lasagna,” Holt said.

“Oh, that sounds so good. But, also things are so weird now. But, also dinner. Ugh, I’m so torn.”

“I can give you some to take home,” Kevin told him.

Jake grinned and said, “Genius. Amazing. Thank you.”

 

 

 

“This is the best thing that’s ever happened to me!” Amy said, squealing excitedly as she jumped into Jake’s lap and started kissing him aggressively.

Jake kissed back for a minute before pulling away to say, “Seriously? The best ever? Even more than when you successfully convinced your college to start using A+ instead of keeping A the highest grade?”

“Mmm, that’s a good point,” Amy said as she continued grinding against Jake and petting his hair roughly. “But, this is definitely in my top three life events.”

“Okay, well, I hate to ruin this amazingly good mood, but… I’m not actually sure I’m going to do it,” Jake told her.

Amy stared at him. “You’re not into Holt and Kevin? What, you think you’re too good for them? You think you can do better? What’s wrong with you?”

“First off, I did do better because you’re the best person in the entire world,” Jake said.

“Adorable, but I’m still riled up,” Amy told him.

“Second… yeah, they’re really hot. And it’s definitely exciting to think about, but…I’ve never done anything with a guy before,” Jake told her.

“Never? I thought for sure you and that guy from the 9-8…” Amy trailed off.

“I think we both wanted to, but neither of us had the guts to come out and say it. We just danced around it. The amount of gay jokes we made as a result was unfortunate.” He sighed. “But, my point is, Holt and Kevin are experienced and so intimidating. I don’t want to blow it and then for the rest of our friendship whenever they’re around me they just think about how terrible I was at gay sex.”

“Aaw,” Amy said. “Well, you know, it’s not like Holt hasn’t seen you be terribly incompetent before--”

“You’re bad at being reassuring,” Jake said. “Maybe I should talk to Charles. He always makes me feel more confident.”

Amy dug her fingers into Jake’s arm and said, “Charles can never know you’re open to doing stuff with guys.”

“Right. Good call,” Jake said, nodding.

“Anyway, my point,” Amy said. “Is that they like you for who you are. And, the nice thing about a 3-way is, they’ll both be there and they know how to please each other…” Amy smiled a little as she stared into space.

Jake snapped his fingers. “Amy. Come back to Earth, Amy.”

“Right. Sorry. Got distracted. But, listen, if you just go in there and be yourself and relax, you guys will all have fun. But, if you don’t want to do it, that’s okay too. No pressure. I don’t care either way whether you do it and then tell me every single detail.”

“Thanks, Ames,” Jake said. He gave her a quick kiss. She kissed back hard and started unbuttoning his shirt. “Oh, you want to…”

“Right now, please,” Amy said.

 

Later, Jake called Holt.

“Hello, Peralta,” he said.

Despite how many times he’d heard that before, this time Jake felt a little shiver of excitement. “Hi, sir,” he said. He covered the phone and whispered to Amy, “Was it weird that I called him ‘sir’?”

“No!” Amy said, grinning and squeezing Jake’s knee hard.

“So, I’m calling about that thing. You know what I mean, right? You asking me to have sex with you and your husband. Remember that? You probably didn’t forget it.”

“No, I remember,” Holt said patiently.

“Okay, well, I was thinking about it and, uh, I’d like to do that. With you guys. Sex, I mean,” Jake said.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Holt said. “We’re both free on Tuesday night. Does that work for you?”

“Oh my God, you’re coordinating schedules with Captain Holt,” Amy whispered. “I’m so jealous.”

“That’s not the part of this you’ll never get to do,” Jake reminded her.

“Right, right,” Amy said. “I’m just so full of jealousy it’s going everywhere.”

“Tuesday works for me. Should I bring anything? That was a weird thing to say. What should I wear? Also weird.”

He heard Kevin’s voice say, “Tell him to wear the red flannel if it’s not too much trouble.”

“Copy that,” Jake said. “See you guys soon.” As soon as he hung up, Amy started pulling his shirt off. He grinned as he watched her undress him. “Wow, I should’ve agreed to have a threeeway with two guys way sooner.”

“Mmhmm,” she murmured as she bit his lip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake has his threesome with Holt and Kevin before coming home to Amy.

Jake nervously knocked on Holt’s door. He was checking his tie in the reflection in their window when Kevin opened the door.

“You look nice,” he said. He looked over Jake again and then said, “Although…” He fixed his tie for him.

“Sorry about that,” Jake said.

“You don’t have to apologize for having an askew tie,” Kevin told him as he led him inside.

“Yeah, that’s definitely gonna be the first of many unnecessary apologizes tonight so I hope that’s what gives you a boner. Sorry for talking about your boner,” Jake said as he sat down.

  
“”You seem a little nervous, Peralta,” Holt said as he set down a tray of drinks and then sat down. “You don’t have to be. This is our first threesome too. We don’t know what we’re doing either.”

“You actually both look super-composed right now,” Jake said.

“You’re more intimidating than you think, Peralta,” Holt assured him. He raised a glass and said, “Cheers to trying new things.”

Jake and Kevin both clinked glasses with Holt’s. Jake noticed his drink spilling everywhere and cringed. “Sorry about that,” he said.

“It’s okay. We anticipated that happening which is why we’re not having red wine,” Holt said.

“Smort,” Jake said. He finished off his drink and then asked, “Should we get to sex-ing now?”

“Could you try not to butcher the English language in front of me?” Kevin asked him.

“I can try but the chances of me messing up are not good,” he said. He frowned, “Not well? Maybe you should just gag me. That wasn’t a real suggestion, unless you want to. It is literally the only way to get me to not use poor grammar. Or not literally. I have no idea.”

He felt Holt rubbing his back and he quieted down and let out a breath, telling himself he needed to get it together and start playing it cool.

Holt kept rubbing Jake’s back as he said, “Why don’t you and Kevin kiss?”

“Yeah, okay,” Jake said, nodding and looking over at Kevin shyly. He’d never actually thought about how handsome Kevin is until they’d suggested this threesome and since then he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it. He took a few steps so that they were right next to each other. He was too nervous to initiate the kiss, but fortunately Kevin wasn’t.

Jake kissed back gently, feeling a rush of pleasure. Part of him had always been too scared to kiss a guy because he’d felt like it would somehow fundamentally change him. But, now he realized how unnecessary that fear had been. This kiss didn’t feel big or different, it just felt nice. He pulled away and said, “You’re, like, redonkulously hot.”

“What was that?” Kevin asked in a vaguely scolding tone.

“You’re very attractive,” Jake tried again.

Kevin smiled and said, “So are you, Jacob.” He gave him another shorter, kiss. “I bet Raymond would love to kiss you.”

Jake took a deep breath. Kevin had been intimidating enough, but Captain Holt was in a league all his own. To calm himself, Jake tried to think of someone who would be more intimidating to make out with. _Barack Obama?_ He thought. _The late Paul Newman?_ He’d settled on Bruce Willis as a good candidate for someone possibly more intimidating when he felt Holt take his hand. He turned to face him. He took a step towards him so that their toes were touching. Holt looked back at him, his expression was unreadable as ever.

“Hi, sir,” Jake said.

Holt laughed a little and then leaned in to kiss him. Jake’s heart raced. He kissed back hard, desperately needing to deepen the kiss. He pressed his body against Holt’s and to his delight he felt Holt’s hands on his hips, squeezing him tight. His kiss with Kevin had been a good kiss. This was more.

When Holt pulled away, Jake said, “I love you.” He’d just let it slip out, just like that, and now he couldn’t un-say it. He realized the unintended implications of making a declaration like that and quickly said, “I don’t mean that in a weird homewrecker-y way or…”

“I understand what you mean,” Holt told him. “I love you too.”

Jake felt his jaw drop as he looked back at Holt. He’d had absolutely no expectation that Holt would say it back. He could tell that if he let himself keep looking at Holt, things would suddenly get very emotionally real, so he stepped closer to Kevin and started kissing him again.

Kevin squeezed Jake’s ass and Jake let out a happy groan. “Do you want to go upstairs?” he asked.

As soon as they were in the bedroom, Jake pulled off everything except his underwear and watched as Holt and Kevin did the same.

Holt ran a hand down Jake’s back and kissed the back of his neck. Jake hoped that Holt would spank him, but felt way too embarrassed to actually request it.

He felt a hard slap on his ass. He gasped and looked back at Holt, who smiled a little. Jake was surprised, but not that surprised that Holt had super magic sex mind-reader powers.

“You like that?” Holt asked, rubbing Jake’s ass teasingly.

“Uh-huh,” Jake said.

Holt pushed him so that he was bent over with his hands on the bed, then pulled his underwear down and spanked him harder. He gasped happily.

Holt picked up his belt and asked, “Would you like me to hit you with this?”

Kevin sat down next to Jake and petted his hair. “Don’t be too rough with him,” he said. “He’s so cute.”

Jake moaned softly. He wanted to tell them what an amazingly cool move it was to do a sexual good cop/bad cop routine and ask them if they’d planned this ahead of time, but he realized he should be focusing on the moment and not commenting on it.

“Well?” Holt asked.

Jake realized he still hadn’t answered the question. “Oh, uh, belt please,” he said. He gasped happily when he felt the belt on his ass. “Again?” He asked. Holt hit him with the belt again and he moaned. “You are the best,” he said.

“I think I know what else you’ll like,” Kevin said, pushing Jake onto his back. He started gently sucking Jake’s dick.

“Good guess. Nailed it,” Jake said breathily. Holt sat down by Jake’s head and leaned down to kiss him. Jake writhed happily.

Holt bit his ear and then softly said, “I’m so proud of you, Peralta.”

Jake moaned loudly, feeling a wave of pleasure go through his whole body down to his toes. He looked up at Holt. His expression was hard to read, of course, but Jake had the feeling he was smirking at him. Jake felt embarrassed, which made the whole situation even better.

Kevin lifted his head, then pulled Jake's legs up so they were around his shoulders. He asked, “Have you ever been anally penetrated before?”

“Yeah,” Jake said breathily.

“Are you ready for it now?” Kevin asked him. Jake nodded. Holt passed Kevin some lube. Kevin licked Jake’s asshole hard for a moment before he pulled away and lubed up his fingers.

Jake groaned as Kevin gently started pushing a finger into him. “Does that feel good?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Jake said softly. “Holy shit.”

“I’m going to put another finger in, okay?” Kevin asked.

“Yeah. Do it,” Jake said happily.

Kevin started sucking Jake’s dick again as he moved his fingers in and out. Jake moaned and writhed.

“Do you want to get fucked?” Holt asked him.

Jake moaned. Hearing those words come out of Holt’s mouth was unbelievably hot. “Yeah. Very badly,” he said.

Holt tossed Kevin a condom. As Kevin put it on, Holt asked, “Are you excited to have a dick thrusting in and out of your asshole, Peralta?”

“Yeah,” Jake said breathily. “Thanks so much for the opportunity.”

“Are you ready?” Kevin asked him as he re-positioned Jake.

Jake wrapped his legs tightly around Kevin’s waist and said, “Yup.”

“How come you don’t call me ‘sir’?” Kevin asked as he teased Jake’s asshole with his finger.

“No reason,” Jake said. “I mean, I can do that.”

“Then, let’s try it again,” Kevin said. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, sir,” Jake said excitedly. Kevin pushed into him. Jake realized Holt was holding his hand. He thought that was incredibly sweet and he squeezed his hand tightly.

“Does that feel good?” Holt asked him.

“It feels amazing,” Jake said. While Kevin fucked Jake, Holt ran to the bathroom to get a wet towel.

Jake moaned and arched his back as he came. Kevin pulled out and threw the condom away while Holt cleaned Jake up.

“You’re such a good boy,” Holt told him as he cleaned his come up.

Jake shivered with pleasure and said, “Thank you. Oh my God. Thank you.”

Holt gave him a little kiss and then asked, “Have you tried sucking dick before?”

Jake felt incredibly worked up from hearing Holt talk like that and all he could manage was a little shake of his head.

“You want to try it?” Holt asked as he ran his hand down Jake’s face affectionately. “You want to suck some cock?”

“Mmhmm,” Jake said. “Yes, please.”

Holt sat down and pulled down his underwear. Kevin settled in next to Holt, leaning against him affectionately.

“Go ahead,” Holt said. “You don’t have to be intimidated. We’ll go slow and I’ll make sure you know what to do. Do you want to start by sucking the tip a little?”

Jake lightly sucked on it. He immediately brought his head up. “Sorry. It was just different than I expected. Got weirded out for a second.”

“It’s okay,” Holt said. “Would you like to stop?”

Jake shook his head.

“Try again whenever you’re ready,” Holt said as he rubbed Jake’s back.

Jake started lightly sucking it. After a second, he got into it. “Mmm,” he said happily. He started sucking harder and took a little more in his mouth.

“You’re doing so well,” Holt told him. “See if you can take a little more in your mouth every time you bob your head. I can put a hand on the back of your head and help you, if that wouldn’t freak you out.”

Jake lifted his head long enough to say, “Yeah, do it.”

He started sucking again and Holt gently guided him, getting more in his mouth each time.

“If you get uncomfortable just pull away,” Holt said.

“Mmm,” Jake agreed through a mouthful of cock. He gradually got more in his mouth. When he felt Holt moan, it caught him off guard. Of course, he knew the whole point of this was getting Holt off, but it was another thing entirely to actually hear it. He felt a burst of pride and sucked harder, sucking his cheeks in as much as he could.

“Oh, good boy!” Holt shouted.

Jake bobbed his head happily.

When Holt pushed Jake away, for a moment he wondered what he’d done wrong, but then he felt the warm come hit his chest. Jake let out a breath and beamed with pride. After a second, he defensively said, “You know, I could’ve handled swallowing it.”

“I’m sure you could’ve,” Holt said, patting his ass affectionately.

“But, I like you better like this,” Kevin said, pushing Jake onto his back. “I’ve never seen a pretty little thing covered in my husband’s come before. It’s a great image.”

Jake beamed at him and then groaned happily when Kevin started licking the come off his chest. “You are so awesome,” he said softly.

 

After they’d cleaned up, they all got under the covers. Jake didn’t want to be overly clingy, but to his pleasant surprise, Holt initiated spooning, pulling Jake’s body close against him. Jake closed his eyes happily.

He had the momentary instinct that at times like this, when another person makes you feel this happy, you’re supposed to want to make it last. You’re supposed to drop everything and try to make it work.

But, that wasn’t what he wanted at all. He loved Ray so much and he was so happy in this moment. But, this moment was enough. He wasn’t even entertaining daydreams about ‘another life’ because he knew both of them had the most amazing life they could possibly have.

He was so lucky to have Ray’s friendship. And he was so lucky to have experienced this night. And he was satisfied.

 

Jake and Amy were lying on a matress on the floor. They’d spent all day moving into their new house in L.A. and were both way too tired to assemble a bed frame.

“Then what happened?” Amy asked Jake excitedly.

“Then, Holt came all over my chest,” Jake told her.

“Here?” she asked, running her hand down his chest.

“Like… all over here,” he said, guiding her hand.

She giggled excitedly, grinding against Jake. “And then what?”

“And then Kevin flipped me onto my back…” He pushed Amy over. “Like this.” He unhooked her bra and tossed it aside, onto one of the many moving boxes stacked up in their house. “And he licked up all the come, like this.” He licked Amy’s tits, stopping to suck on one of her nipples. He lifted his head and said, “He didn’t do that last part, but I couldn’t resist.”

Amy grinned up at him.

“It’s really cool that I can talk about this with you,” Jake told her.

She smiled and said, “I feel the same way. I’m so lucky to have you.” She kissed him and he kissed back lovingly.


End file.
